The Tactician: A Hero
by Haunted Leopard
Summary: When Robin is about to sacrifice her life to stop Grima, something goes amiss. She does manage to stop Grima, but she wakes up in a foreign land and has been aged to 15. There's a talking rat telling her that she has a Quirk. Forced to enroll into U.A., Robin enters Hero Course 1-A. Will she get home or will Fate tell her no? [Robin looks in cover]
1. Awakening to a New World

Grey eyes open and the view is blurry, but bright blue skies and some purple hair are in sight. A hand rubs the haze away and upon looking at the back of the hand, seeing no markings, memories jolt into the mind of one tactician. She bolts upright with a gasp and takes in her surroundings as memories of dealing the final blow to the fell dragon and fading away attack the tactician's mind. She remembers seeing her husband's face looking panicked as she started to fade, him crying out her name - Robin. Robin stands up completely and fully takes in her surroundings, confused as to why she was seeing an intricate building, looking to be made of glass and metal. It was unlike one she had ever seen. Perhaps she was dumped into the far, far future of Ylisse? A dry scoff comes from her lips.

"How cruel.. I sacrifice myself with the smallest hope that I will return and here I return.. But into the far future," Robin says to herself. Upon hearing her voice, she was shocked to hear it so young and looks at her body. It would appear she had returned to her teenage years. She lifts a hand to run it through her short purple hair, stress starting to set in. As she does so, her sleeve falls down and reveals colorful symbols inked onto her skin. Taking a closer look at the inked symbols on her arm, Robin notices that they were the symbols for some of the strongest magic she had used: Mjolnir, Valflame, Excalibur, Book of Naga and one she had never used before but recognized it to be Goetia - a dark magic tome that Tharja and Henry favored. She looks to her left arm and noticed the same inked patterns. Having been so engrossed with these newfound discoveries, the tactician of Ylisse did not notice a group of figures surround her until it was too late.

"Halt there young lady! Who are you and why are you out here?" a booming voice calls out. Robin snaps her head up to see a very large and muscular man with blonde hair stand in front of her. She then notices a male who looked ready to fall unconscious to her left, a rat? to her right and a woman with very dark purple hair standing behind her.

"Uh.. My name is Robin.. And I don't know why I'm here.. And for that matter.. Where am I?" Robin answers. She hears a scoff from her left.

"Sure kid. Of course you don't know where you are," the man says. Robin managed to hold back a laugh as that brought forth the memory of first meeting Frederick, Chrom and Lissa to her mind.

"No, really... I have no idea where I am. I'll get out of your hair if you can tell me where Ylisstol is," the Plegian says.

"Ylisstol? Did you hit your head?" the woman asks, concern showing in her voice.

"What? You've never heard of Ylisstol? It's the capital of the halidom of Ylisse for Naga's sake!" Robin says, becoming exasperated.

"Young Robin, you're in Musutafu, Japan!" the blonde man says.

"I beg your pardon? I've never heard of Musutafu or Japan for that matter," the purple haired girl says.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we best take miss Robin to see Recovery Girl to make sure she didn't hit her head and then proceed from there," the rat speaks. Robin was now annoyed.

"I assure you I did not hit my head anywhere. Can you at least show me a map?" she asks. The tired man pulls out an object foreign to Robin and when he shows it to her, it was a map of the world. Her grey eyes widen and a pit forms in her stomach when seeing that Ylisse, Plegia, Ferox and Valm were nowhere to be found. "How.. No.. This is.. This is all wrong! I should have woken back up in Ylisse, with Chrom and Lissa helping me off the ground.." she says as panic began to sink in. Her hands shoot into her hair as her mind starts to try to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Midnight, if you don't mind? Miss Robin seems to have entered a state of panic and we need to move her inside," the rat says, not that Robin was listening.

"You got it," the now named female says. Once the other three had covered up their noses and mouths, Midnight uses her whip on her arm and activates her Quirk, getting close to Robin. After a few moments, Robin's body sways and falls to the side, Midnight catching her.

When Robin came to again, instead of the bright blue sky she was expecting, she was met with stark white. This time, she slowly sits up and takes in her surroundings once more. The room was white with a few shades of a light green here and there and the room smelled oddly.. clean. It was not a smell that Robin was familiar with but it was the only word she could come up with to describe it. She then notices that she was in a bed that was definitely comfier than the medic tent beds, or any of the tent beds the Shepherds had, but it was not as nice as the bed she shared with Chrom. Intricate and bizarre looking objects filled the room along and Robin noticed she was currently the only one in the room. Swinging her legs over the side, the tactician hops off the bed and looks around a bit closer. After her investigation, she concluded that she was in something like a medic tent. Hearing footsteps approach her from behind, Robin whirls around her right hand shooting out instinctively. Much to her surprise, the casting runes appeared around her hand and Excalibur shoots forth from her hand.

"My my! It seems you do have a quirk! And an interesting one at that!" the blonde man from before laughs. The other three plus a short old woman were with the man.

"Please relax Miss Robin. We assure you that we mean you no harm," the rat says with a pleasant smile.

"Quirks? What are those? That was just magic I performed," Robin says, narrowing her eyes at the odd bunch before her. She was still very wary of this bunch. The rather ragged man sighs.

"Quirks are powers that people manifest. It allows them to do things they necessarily couldn't do before. Or sometimes in Nezu's case, an animal will get a quirk and it will awaken them to a sentient state. For instance, my quirk will momentarily erase another's quirk as long as I can keep them in my sight and don't blink," the ragged looking man explains.

"Well I can tell you that I don't have this quirk thing you're talking about," Robin scowls.

"Well Miss Robin, can you explain to us why you don't believe that what you just did wasn't a quirk?" the now named Nezu asks. Robin sighs and she raises her arms up and pushes the sleeves down to reveal the colorful tattoos that she discovered earlier when she first woke up.

"Because I've never had these on my arms before I woke up in the grass outside.. wherever we are. I had to use tomes before in order to produce the magic," Robin says.

"Well, I imagine we could probably test to see who is right. Have Robin here use her powers while Aizawa is using his quirk," Midnight suggests.

"Is that acceptable Miss Robin?" Nezu asks with a pleasant smile on his face.

"It is as I would like to prove that I am right," Robin says. She had noticed that the short woman that accompanied the four down had gone over to one of the weird objects.

"She's alright to do such a thing. No head injury had been sustained or brain damage otherwise," the short woman says.

"Thank you Recovery Girl! Now! Let us go test young Robin!" The blonde man says as he walks out of the nurse's office and down the hall a bit.

"...Can I know your name since yours is the only one I don't know now apparently?" Robin asks as she follows. The man turns and continues to grin at her.

"Why, I am All-Might! Japan's Number One Hero!" the now dubbed All-Might proclaims.

"This should be good enough. Now, try to hit me with one of your things," Aizawa says. When Robin turned to look at Aizawa, she noticed how his eyes were now red and how his hair was now up in the air behind him. She simply huffs before shooting a hand out and the orange runes appear around her arm. A smirk appears on her lips as a bolt of lightning comes down and strikes Aizawa as she casts Mjolnir. Aizawa groans a bit after the attack and he looked a little frazzled.

"Proof that I don't have a quirk?" Robin asks, the smirk still on her lips.

"That is magic. Not a quirk. If it was a quirk, then it would have been an Emitter type and I would have been able to stop it," Aizawa says.

"Hmm, then we have many things to discuss. Please, all of you to my office," Nezu says. Robin, plus the other three adults follow Nezu to his office, Aizawa and Midnight watching Robin with suspicion in their eyes. Robin couldn't help but chuckle softly as once more she was reminded of Frederick. As Robin followed the talking rat, she made a mental map of the place as she had a feeling she would be here for much longer than she would like. Within the office, everyone takes a seat, Nezu at one end and Robin at the other. All-Might, Midnight and Aizawa sit on the sides. "Now, Miss Robin, can you tell us everything about you and your world?"

"Certainly," Robin says. She then launches into a lengthy explanation about her world, the two wars she partook in, Chrom and the Shepherds, the future children and of course Grima. Despite it being a very lengthy tale, each of the adults listened with rapt attention. When Robin had finished speaking, the office fell silent as everyone digested the information they were just provided with. Nezu speaks up first.

"Well Miss Robin, while we don't have a way to send you back to your home world, you are currently a minor. And as such, I have a proposition for you: you enroll into U.A. as a Hero in training as we search for a way to send you home. Ideally, one of us will become your legal guardian as to make sure you are safe while in this world. Also, you'll disguise your magic as a Quirk, meaning if Aizawa uses his Quirk on you, you must not use your magic," Nezu says. Robin sighs.

"I have no choice but to agree. That would be the only option that would keep the truth around me safe. Very well, who will be my legal guardian then?" Robin asks, arching a purple eyebrow.

"I'll do it! She's going to be a 1-A student anyways, correct? So, since I teach 1-A for one of their classes, it'll make things easier," Midnight says. "Plus, she kinda looks like me~"

"You do have a point Midnight. However, how are you going to explain the appear of a sudden child with your last name?" Aizawa says.

"Well I was thinking adoption buuuuutt secret child works too," Midnight smirks.

"What's your Quirk? I think it made me fall asleep," Robin says.

"It's called Somnombulist. I exude a sleep-inducing aroma from my body," Midnight explains. Robin nods and she goes quiet for a moment, thinking.

"I think secret child works the best. Purple hair whilst different shades, her having an Emitter type Quirk which my magic can pretend to be the same type, you being a Hero I assume, all would explain why Midnight has a secret child," Robin says.

"The only thing that doesn't add up is Midnight's age. She's 31 and you have the body of a 15 year old," Aizawa frowns.

"Niece then. My parents died in an attack, and Midnight is my closest living relative," Robin simply says. Midnight smirks.

"Oh she's good. A big age gap between siblings but that happens aaalll the time. Oh last name is Kayama by the way Robin," Midnight says. Nezu hops down from his chair and he goes over to his desk to grab some documents and two pens. He brings them over and puts them in front of Midnight and Robin.

"Just signs these and it'll be official!" Nezu says with a smile. Robin and Midnight look at each other before looking at the papers and picking up the pens. After a few moments of signing papers, Nezu collects them. All-Might smiles widely before laughing.

"Welcome to U.A. Robin Kayama!"


	2. Welcome to 1-A, Robin

Since it had been a Saturday when Robin had been found by the UA teachers, she fortunately had the rest of the day and Sunday to get used to this new world. She was given a school uniform and Midnight took her to get other necessities she would be needing for her time in this world. Midnight's house was very simplistic but very comfortable, which Robin thought was perfect. It was far comfier than when she and the Shepherds had to make camp but it wasn't as gaudy as the castle back in Ylisse. She did miss the big library from the castle as that had become her hidey-hole during the years of peace they had had. Robin, despite never having touched something like a phone before, quickly learned how to use it, much to her and Midnight's delight.

To say that Ylisse's tactician was nervous on Monday would be an understatement. Robin pulls on the dark turquoise skirt and the black knee-highs. She buttons up the white shirt and tucks it into her skirt. Robin walks out of the room Midnight gave her, holding her bag and tie in one hand and her jacket in the other. Midnight had told her that her Grandmaster outfit would be called her Hero uniform and would be in a separate bag to be brought to UA. She sets her jacket and bag down on an empty chair before asking Midnight to help her with her tie. Midnight walks over and shows Robin how to do it. Robin undoes the tie and tries it herself to make sure she got it, getting a thumbs up from Midnight. After a quick breakfast, Robin shrugs on her jacket and grabs her bag. Slipping on her shoes, the tactician follows Midnight out to the car and heads to school with her "aunt".

"Alright, just to make sure you remember the plan, tell me what it is," Midnight says, looking at her passenger.

"We wait in your office for the school to start. When the bell rings, we walk towards 1-A where Aizawa will be introducing me. Once he finishes speaking, we step in and I introduce myself as your niece," Robin says, fixing her purple hair so it fell over her right eye.

"Right! Fortunately, we'll be here before most of the students arrive so you don't have to worry about rumors starting to fly about yet," Midnight says. Robin merely made a face at the idea of rumors being spread about her. The ride went pretty quickly despite it being quiet. Once the purple haired Pro-Hero parked, Robin hops out and follows her guardian into the school building. She takes a better look at the school since she wasn't being ushered out of it nor was she in the middle of a panic. It was a pretty nice building and looked pretty sturdy from all the metalwork. She would have to mention it to Chrom when she got back to her world. Robin continues to follow Midnight to her office and once inside, she takes a seat and decides to spend the remaining time playing on her new phone to get used to it more. When the bell signifying that class was starting, Robin follows her "aunt" down to class 1-A, her nerves picking back up and her left hand absentmindedly tracing some of the symbols inked into her arm. She waits outside the door to 1-A for her cue.

"Alright, settle down. Today we have a new student. Please welcome her," Aizawa says, his voice as bored as ever. A few moments after he speaks, the door slides open and Robin and Midnight enter the classroom. Class 1-A was confused as to why Midnight was there.

"Hello. My name is Robin Kayama and Midnight is my aunt. I call my Quirk Magic and I hope to get along with you all," Robin says, bowing to the class afterwards. Many shocked gasps were heard through the classroom, and as Robin stood back up, she couldn't help but feel like there was a set of eyes boring into her. Her grey eyes quickly scan through the crowd that would be her classmates but could not find the source of the intense staring.

"Be good to my niece kiddos~ I'll see you myself soon~" Midnight smirks, winking at the 1-A students before sauntering out of the room. Robin looks to Aizawa, silently asking where her seat would be.

"The extra seat is behind Todoroki. He's the one with half red hair and half white hair," Aizawa says blandly. Robin nods and she heads to where she spotted Shouto. Walking past the kid, she takes her seat and gets settled in, ready to pay enough attention so that she could blend in with the others here.

**~ Lunch Bell ~**

Robin watches as her classmates get up and leave, the usual groups leaving together. She reaches down to grab her school bag and when she came back upright, she noticed four individuals standing in front of her desk: Shouto, a kid with green hair, a tall kid with glasses and a girl with a really round face. She watches them as she slowly stands up and puts the bag onto her shoulder.

"Uh hi... Can I help you?" the purple haired female asks.

"Oh uh yeah! We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us! I'm Ochako Uraraka by the way!" the round faced female says.

"Sure.. Since I don't know how lunch works here. And you two are?" Robin says, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya! But you can call me Deku if you want!" the green haired male says.

"And I am Tenya Iida! Your class rep," the tall kid with glasses. "And you know that he is Shouto Todoroki."

"Thank you for that last bit Tenya," Robin says a bit dryly. Shouto snorts a bit at the tone Robin used. However, the five head off towards the cafeteria, Tenya helpfully pointing out things to Robin as they passed them.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you living with Midnight?" Ochako asks. Robin sighs.

"I'm living with Auntie Nem as my parents passed in an attack. Auntie Nem is my closest living relative. And before you apologize, it's fine. You wouldn't have known, otherwise you wouldn't have asked," Robin says, using the explanation she had come up with during the prior night. Part of her hopes that Midnight didn't hear that she called her Auntie Nem as the tactician had a feeling that the Pro-Hero would smother her in affection for it. A faint awkward silence fills the area between the five, only footsteps and idle chatter around them to be heard. Izuku decides to break the silence with a question that he has been dying to ask.

"So you called your Quirk Magic. Why do you call it Magic?" Izuku asks, eagerness shining in his eyes. Robin was actually amused by how deeply interested Izuku seems to be about Quirks. She spots an open window and she goes over to it. The other four follow her curiously.

"Well, it would be easier to show you," Robin says. She shoves her arm out the window and focuses on using Excalibur. The other four teens watch as the orange casting runes appear around Robin's arm and outside, a giant vortex of wind hits an a patch of grass for a moment. "And that's not all but seemed to be the tamest one to show."

"Wow! That's so cool! There were weird orange symbols around your arm and suddenly there was a vortex outside a few meters away from where your hand was!" Izuku gushes.

"Don't worry about him. He gets like that with everyone," Shouto says, speaking up finally.

"While that was certainly impressive Robin, we should all get to the cafeteria before lunch is up!" Tenya says.

"Right. I am rather hungry," Robin says as she pulls her arm back in. The five hurry down to the cafeteria to actually get some food and eat it before lunch was over. Robin was definitely amazed at the different food options here and she smiles a bit as she got to know some of her classmates. Despite liking the fact that she made some friends, the tactician reminded herself that she could not get attached here. Some of the other students from 1-A had come over and properly introduced themselves to her. Eventually, lunch was over and class was back in session, though Robin was informed that they would be having a training exercise after this next period.

When the period after lunch finished, everyone was very excited. While the training exercises could suck, they were always everyone's favorites as they could use their Quirks. What made it even more exciting was that they would get to see Robin use her Quirk. Class 1-A heads to the first training room, the students heading into the appropriate changing rooms to change into the gym uniform they were required to wear. Robin made a slight face at the uniform as it hugged her more than she would have liked it to around her curves. She also noticed that her tattoos were now visible to everyone but she just walks out to the training room. Once everyone was out, they gathered around Aizawa and All-Might.

"Alright, today's exercise will require you to work in groups of three. You will all be battling at once, your objective is to knock the other teams out of the area or unconscious. Last team standing wins. And to add some incentive, the winning team doesn't have to do my assignment and the first team to be completely out has to clean the classroom," Aizawa says.

"Now listen up for teams! Our first team will be Robin, Shouto, and Fumikage!" All-Might says. Robin looks around and remembers that Fumikage was the one with the bird head which she found interesting. She took this time to try to read people and their Quirks but some were harder than others.

"Team two is Eijiro, Ochaco, and Tsuyu," Aizawa lists off.

"Team three! Tenya, Denki, and Kyoka!"

"Team four is Rikido, Koji and Minoru."

"Team five! Mina, Mashiro, and Mezo!"

"Team six is Katsuki, Momo and Izuku."

"And last but not least! Team seven is Yuga, Hanata and Toru! Take the next five minutes to pick your place and come up with a strategy!" All-Might announces. Robin immediately grabs Shouto's and Fumikage's arms and pulls them to one of the elevated areas.

"Alright, both of you quickly tell me your Quirks," Robin says as she leads them to the area she had in mind.

"Half-Cold Half-Hot. Fire on left, ice on right," Shouto informs.

"Dark Shadow," Fumikage says before just showing Dark Shadow to Robin for a moment.

"Interesting... Yes, this will work. Since this is a battle royale, we should let the other teams knock each other out. Start out defensive up here while keeping a lookout, striking out people who come for us. When there's only a few people left, we go out and take them out full force," Robin explains. "Is there any team we should keep a sharp eye out for?"

"Probably Deku's team. Katsuki is going to want to show that he's better than you and takes every chance to show that he's supposedly the best," Shouto says.

"His Quirk causes explosions. Momo's allows her to create anything she knows the atomic formula, provided she has the lipids for it," Fumikage says.

"Interesting. And Deku?" Robin asks the boys. They look at each other before looking at Robin.

"We're not completely sure. He seemed to have developed his Quirk late in the game as he was breaking his fingers and limbs in the beginning," Fumikage answers.

"I see.. Well, either way, we'll deal with it and overcome it," Robin says. She then goes silent as she goes to look where others were positioned and quickly starts forming a more detailed plan in her mind. "Alright, Fumikage, I need you to use Dark Shadow to be a lookout in our blind spot here. Shouto, be the look out on this side and use either your ice or fire to make a protective wall if need be. I'll stick to watching from above," Robin says. The boys nod and take to their positions, surprised at how quickly Robin came up with a strategy. Soon enough, class 1-A jumps into the fray.

Within the first ten minutes, people were already eliminated. Minoru, Yuga, and Denki were the first to be eliminated, primarily by Katsuki, Izuku and Tsuyu. Everyone was trying to locate Robin and her team but people were having difficulties finding them since Katsuki was in his usual rage and cause explosions. After twenty minutes in, Rikido and Koji were eliminated, having the first full team out. Toru and Hanata were doing their best to stay in but with Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu closing in on them and pushing him to the edge, they were shortly eliminated. Currently in the center, it was Katsuki, Izuku and Momo facing off Mina, Mashiro and Mezo. Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu were closing in on the two battling teams.

"How's it looking out there?" Robin asks her teammates.

"Yuga's team and Rikido's team have been eliminated. Mina's, Deku's and Eijiro's teams are fighting each other in the middle," Shouto reports.

"We need to be careful.. I don't see Tenya or Kyoka anywhere. And if anyone is going to find us in this madness, it'll be Kyoka," Fumikage says.

"Earphone jacks right? Well, be prepared for a speedy income then," Robin says. The boys nod and get ready for the first fight they would be having.

"Robin is playing this smart. She wasn't lying when she said that she was her home world's brightest tactician," Aizawa says. "Most would think her play cowardly but it's not."

"Agreed. Oh, we'll have to have her pick out a hero name. But I imagine we can guess it," All-Might chuckles.

While the three teams in the middle duke it out, Mina's team slowly losing ground first, Kyoka and Tenya took cover. Once they had a moment to breathe, Kyoka takes that moment to use her earphone jacks to try to locate Robin, Shouto and Fumikage. She smirks a bit before motioning to Tenya where they were hiding. To get both of them there quickly, Tenya has Kyoka climb onto his back and she holds on tight. Once he was certain that he would not drop Kyoka, Tenya activates his leg engines and zooms over towards the hiding team. Dark Shadow immediately spots the rushing team and informs Fumikage who then relays the information.

"Wait for them to get close enough and then strike!" Robin says. Fumikage nods and he waits. He sends Dark Shadow out through the shadow of the elevated platform and strikes Kyoka right across the face, and knocks her too the ground. Tenya skidded to a stop but had to dodge out of the way as a blast fire shoots towards him. Fumikage darts out and he focuses on fighting Kyoka, knowing that he was the best pair up for the time being. Shouto took on Tenya, freezing his feet to the ground to allow him time to get over to the class rep. Robin keeps an eye on the fight in the middle and notices that Mina's team was now out and that Eijiro was the last one standing for his team. Glancing over at her team mates, she witnesses Dark Shadow tossing Kyoka out of the training area. Shouto and Tenya were trading blows with various amounts of success.

"I'm coming to help you Shouto!" Fumikage says, running over towards Shouto and Tenya. Robin smiles as she sees the two males easily and take on Tenya and overpower him. Just as she watches Tenya get knocked out, she hears Katsuki shout out into the area.

"ALRIGHT PURPLE BITCH! SHOW YOUR FACE SO I CAN BEAT IT IN!" Katsuki shouts, looking for where Robin was.

"Shouto and Fumikage are over there meaning that Robin can't be far," Momo says, pointing out where Shouto and Fumikage stood.

"Well, let's go get them. Keep in mind we only know one thing about Robin's Quirk-" Izuku starts out.

"No one cares nerd! We just need to pummel their faces so that we win!" Katsuki snaps. The spiky blonde then charges towards the area, causing his two teammates to follow quickly. Shouto and Fumikage readily meets them in the middle while Robin calmly steps out and watches the fight. Upon seeing Momo with some metal weapons in her hands, Robin smirks and raises her right arm up, orange casting runes appearing around it. A large blast of lightning strikes down on Momo and her weapon as Robin casts Mjolnir, causing the four males to jump back. Momo drops to her knees when the lightning finished and is promptly shot out of the arena when a large wind storm barrels into her.

"See what I meant Kacchan?" Izuku says as he punches Fumikage across the beak. The green haired male eventually overpowers Fumikage and tosses him out of bounds.

"Yeah yeah! Shut it nerd! I'm going to fight her! You fight half and half bastard!" Katsuki snarls before using an explosion to vault himself over Shouto and to Robin. Just as he lands, he's assaulted by a large burst of fire, giving him some severe burns and for him to stumble backwards. Robin smirks.

"You're far too easy to read Katsuki," Robin smirks. Katsuki growls but launches at the Ylisse tactician, only for her to avoid him. While Katsuki tries to pummel the elusive Robin, Shouto and Izuku deck it out, Shouto barely winning this time around by forcing Izuku out of the area. He was panting heavily and he looks over at Robin and Katsuki. Explosion, lightning, more explosions, wind and fire, yet ANOTHER explosion. Just as Shouto started to create an ice path to zip over, he stops and hears a chuckle coming from Robin as once more the orange runes appear.

"What's so funny bitch?" Katsuki asks as he forces himself to stand up. "I'm not done yet!"

"Oh but you are. And it's time to tip the scales!" Robin says. "Goetia!" she casts as dark, purple lightning shoots out from her hand and converge around Katsuki, exploding and knocking him out.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER! TEAM ONE!" All-Might declares. The students who were knocked out were brought to Recovery Girl by those who weren't, all while people either gushed about how cool Robin was or congratulated her on her win against the ever raging Katsuki Bakugo.


	3. The New Ace in School

It wasn't very long after the first hero training course Robin had that news spread of the new number one in Class 1-A. Robin sighed softly upon hearing people gasp and whisper about her as she made her way towards Midnight's office. She heard whispers about her being Midnight's niece, about being super powerful and being the "New Ace" as people put it. She hadn't meant to stand out but her brain was wired to come out on top. That was her job back by Chrom's side - make sure her side won. In a way, Robin felt bad that she easily beat all of these kids so easily, but then again she had two wars worth of experience behind her. When the end of the day came, Robin bade farewell to her classmates and friends before making her way to Midnight's office. She raps her knuckles on the door and is greeted by the woman she was looking for.

"Hello Robin! Ready to go home?" Midnight asks, grinning upon seeing the purple haired student.

"That I am, but I can wait for you to finish up if need be," Robin answers, being polite. Midnight chuckles.

"Just let me grab my stuff and we can head out," Midnight says. Robin nods and she waits, leaning against the wall. Midnight ducks back into her office and cleans up her stuff so that she and her "niece" could head back home. Closing the door behind her, the R rated hero starts walking out of the school, the Ylissean tactician following right behind her. The tactician ignored the whispers that were floating around but noticed a spark in Midnight's eyes. Robin sighs, knowing that the woman with her was going to definitely ask questions about the whispers. They walk to the car and each get in, pulling on seatbelts and Midnight starting the car. "So how was your first day at hero school?"

"It was... something, that's for sure," Robin answers. "Some of the subjects are interesting though. Nothing we had back in Ylisse."

"Do you like UA?"

"I like it enough to not hate it... But I do regret showing off a bit..."

"Something happen in hero training I take it? Considering I heard whispers about you being the so-called 'New Ace' when we were leaving?"

"Yeah. It was a cooperation exercise and I lead my team to victory, easily putting Katsuki into his place."

"Well don't feel bad. Hero training is supposed to help you achieve your best. Besides, it's just like you said when you talked about your past - you've fought in two wars!"

"I know.. I just didn't want to attract all this attention to myself," Robin huffs. Midnight laughs a bit at seeing the ever so serious Robin huff.

"Oh that reminds me, since you came late into the semester obviously, you need to pick your hero name!" Midnight says. Robin blinks.

"A hero name? Like how you're Midnight?" Robin asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Yup! I'm known as the 18+ Only Hero: Midnight," the older purple haired female answers, chuckling a bit. Robin nods.

"I see..." Robin hums out. She thinks about what would be a suiting name for her. "Well if I need a title like that then... The Tactician Hero: Grandmaster."

"Oooo~ Fancy~" Midnight grins at Robin, causing said girl to blush lightly.

"Not really... I just used my two classes to form my name. I started as a Tactician and eventually was promoted to Grandmaster with all my hard work," Robin says humbly. Midnight laughs.

"One more question for you Robin," Midnight says, glancing at the Ylissean next to her.

"And that would be?" Robin asks, arching a purple eyebrow.

"Is it true that you're calling me Auntie Nem?" the 18+ Hero asks, causing Robin to pale a bit.

"...Uh... No..." Robin lies, sweatdropping a bit. Midnight laughs.

"You're a horrible liar Robin! But that's so sweet~ I feel closer to you already!" the darker purple haired woman coos.

"You remind me of Frederick... And not in a good way.." the lighter purple haired female groans, shoving her face into her hands. Deciding to spare Robin from further embarrassment, Midnight turns on the radio for the rest of the car ride home. Robin appreciates that Midnight was finally letting off on the smothering. It was only as Midnight pulled into the driveway that Robin realized she had no one's contacts except for the four teachers, but shrugs it off. She reminded herself that it was better that she only had necessary contacts so she could go home easier when a way was found. Robin walks to her room and changes into a set of comfy clothes before grabbing a book and flopping onto the bed. Robin enjoyed the rest of her evening reading, pausing only when she needed to use the bathroom or eat dinner. The tactician eventually falls asleep with the book covering her face.

The next morning, Robin was dreading walking through the doors of UA considering she had built a name for herself - Midnight's niece and the new Ace. Steeling herself for the unwanted attention, Robin walks through the gates of UA, parting ways from Midnight. It did not surprise her that many General Course, Support Course and even some Hero Course students began to flood around her. They were all clamoring to get to know her, everyone shooting off questions. The purple haired female did her best to ignore everyone but eventually she has to politely ask people to leave her alone. A good portion do, albeit a bit sheepishly. Robin's grey eyes give a stern glare to those that still lingered after she asked everyone politely to leave. The tactician was glad to see her glare still did the same trick and she heads on her merry little way to her class when she hears an obnoxious laugh behind her.

"This the new Ace? How EMBARRASSING! I bet they only let you win out of pity for losing your parents!" a blonde boy says. Robin turns around calmly.

"And who might you be?" Robin asks, giving a fake smile to the blonde.

"I am the brilliant Neito Monoma! You will remember my name and know that one day I will overpower you and all of 1-A!" Neito proclaims.

"Not a memorable name but sure. Good luck with that chump," Robin says before starting to turn to walk away. Neito reaches out towards Robin, activating his Quirk to try to copy this supposed Magic Quirk. Robin notices out of the corner of her eye and ducks out of the way. "Trying to lay a hand on me without my permission? What a disgrace," she sneers.

"You're the disgrace here! You only got into 1-A cause your Auntie teaches them! People like you, using your connections are disgusting!" Neito taunts, a faint crazy look appear in his eyes. Robin scowls at the blonde and approaches, the look on her face darkening. She was NOT about to be told that she didn't belong in 1-A, while in this world, after fighting two wars and sacrificing herself! She worked her way to the level of skill she had and she was not going to listen to some punk slander her. If Chrom and Frederick taught her anything, it was to defend her honor and this kid was slandering that honor.

"I proved that I belong in 1-A you absolute walnut," Robin hisses. "You want to test your luck against me? Then I'll gladly show you where the Naga damned door is," the tactician threatens, orange casting runes starting to form around her hands. Neito immediately backed off from Robin, seeing the casting runes and the sudden and extreme change in demeanor. The blonde just turns and leaves, not wanting to deal with the pissed off transfer. Robin waited for Neito to completely go away before taking a few breaths to calm herself and running a hand through her purple bangs. That was probably going to spark yet another talk about her. Shaking her head, the tactician just heads into her classroom and goes to her seat. She sits down and pulls out her book and immerses herself into the fictitious world. She was aware of the others entering and taking their seats, only nodding in acknowledgement when someone actually said hi. Upon feeling eyes bore into her, her grey eyes look up and see heterochromatic ones boring into her. She arches a purple eyebrow in a silent question.

"You're annoyed," Shouto states bluntly. Robin blinks at the statement.

"How did you know?" Robin asks.

"There's an angry fire in your eyes and your body language says it all."

"I see. Thought by reading a book, no one could tell."

"What pissed you off?"

"Some asshat named Neito Monoma."

"Ah, so you finally and unfortunately met him."

"I take it he's likes that to everyone?"

"Only to us in 1-A. He thinks he's better than all of us."

"So what you're saying is that he's a salty little shit about not getting into 1-A."

"Yup," Shouto says. It was all he could say as the class bell rung and Aizawa rises from his sleeping bag like a zombie. As Robin got her stuff out for the day, she inwardly curses as she could feel a bond forming with Shouto. She knew she needed to keep it at acquaintances if she wanted to get out of here with no problems. With a sigh, she focuses on what Aizawa was telling them.

The school day was long and not even Hero Training made the day fun. Sure it was nice to let out her anger and annoyance from that morning out but it still made the entire school day suck. At lunch, she had reluctantly let Shouto, Tenya, Deku and Ochako put their numbers into her phone. This eventually allowed her to get the rest of 1-A's numbers when Ochako put her into the 1-A group chat that had been created. She was staring at her phone and the group chat, wondering if there would be a way that something like this could be made back in Ylisse. If she could ever get back, she would try to find one of the many Anna's and see if there would be a way to get her to work with Miriel on making something like the phone. Robin was startled out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looks up, seeing Shouto.

"Are you busy this afternoon?" Shouto asks, removing his hand.

"No, I'm not," Robin answers. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking we could hang out and work on homework," Shouto says. Robin feels her phone buzz and looks at the message. It was from Midnight saying that she had a bunch of meetings that afternoon and that Robin should explore in the meantime.

"Well, since Auntie Nem is going to be in meetings for the afternoon, I suppose I'll take you up on that offer," Robin answers, gathering her things. "Just us?"

"Yeah, just us if that's okay with you," Shouto nods. Robin thinks about it for a moment. While on one hand she didn't want to get closer to Shouto, if she went with only Shouto, she doesn't have to risk getting closer to more people.

"That's fine. Got a place in mind?" Robin says, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.

"A small little tea shop," Shouto answers. Robin nods and follows Shouto out of 1-A and out of UA. The tactician was glad that Nezu told her about the trains should she ever need to use them as they were a common way of transportation. Robin mimicked what Shouto did as to not seem like she was out of place. A few curves caused her to stumble a bit to the side since she and Shouto had to stand on the train. Eventually the train came to the stop that Shouto wanted and he leads Robin off the train.

"Oh wow, it's really pretty out here," Robin comments. The heterochromatic eyed boy nods in agreement, thinking that Robin was even prettier.

"Right over here. Get whatever you want, my treat," Shouto says, gesturing to the menu.

"Shouto, I couldn't do that.." Robin says.

"Nope. I asked you out here so I'll pay," Shouto says. Besides, he was spending the old bastard's money. Robin looks at Shouto for a minute before sighing and giving in.

"Fine," Robin says before looking at the menu. Once she knew what she wanted, the two go up and place their order. They waited about five minutes for their drinks to be made before finding a table off to the side. They set their drinks down and after sitting down, they pull their homework out of their bags to start working. They made small talk and helped each other whenever possible. Robin was pleased with herself when she was doing fine with her homework despite not living in Japan. Obviously it wasn't up to her standards but until she was in Japan long enough, she was not going to be too harsh on herself.

Shouto felt himself slowly forming what he was told is called a crush on Robin. The purple haired female was smart, didn't seem to care that Endeavor was his father, willingly hung out with him when she could have said no and he knew that she was kind-hearted despite the cold wall she put up. Of course, he thought she was beautiful, even more than Momo. The study date came to end far sooner than Shouto would have liked but obviously, he did not push it. It did make him happy that Robin allowed him to walk her home. After walking Robin to her place, Shouto headed home with an actual smile on his face and not even the thought of his father's shouting and who knows what else could wipe the smile off of his face.


	4. C-Rank with Todoroki

The next day at school was a very long one for Robin. As she entered 1-A for the day, a familiar feeling nagged at the back of her mind. It was the feeling that a bond was about to deepen. Robin groaned quietly as she knew it was the bond with Shouto and she was dreading that conversation. The tactician of Ylisse did not want to nurture any bonds with anyone here, as she wanted to leave this world with no strings attached. But because she fought alongside Shouto, talked with him during and between classes, and as well as having that study session, the bond with him had started to nurture. As much as Robin wanted to ignore Shouto and maybe try to prevent the bond from nurturing, she couldn't bring herself to and didn't want to make things awkward. Putting on a neutral face, Robin braces herself for the very long day ahead of her.

Classes seemed to drag on all morning. The first half of the day felt like a month to Robin. Eventually, lunch came around and, as was now routine, Robin went with Shouto, Deku, Iida and Uraraka. Once they all had their food and sat down, Robin listened to the conversation for the most part since she was lost in her thoughts. If her bond with Shouto deepened this quickly, the tactician theorized that her bonds with Iida, Deku and Uraraka would probably deepen soon. One thing she found odd was that her bond with Midnight felt almost... nonexistent despite how friendly the Pro-Hero was and that they lived with one another. Robin suspected it was like how she tried to connect with Lon'qu - just a bond that needed more time and work. That was a good note for her as it meant one less bond. This train of thought reminded her that she needed to find a way to the others back home in Ylisse. Maybe if she-

Her train of thought was interrupted as a hand was waving in front of her face very rapidly. Snapping back into reality, Robin noticed that Iida was the sourcing of the flailing hand in front of her face. The purple haired female then takes a look at the faces around the table. Concern was on Deku's and Uraraka's faces while Shouto simply arched his white eyebrow at her.

"Yes...? Is something the matter...?" Robin asks her... friends.

"Well, you weren't responding to anything so we got worried. You were also being more quiet than you normally are..." Uraraka explains.

"Ah, I apologize... What was your question?" Robin says, wondering what she missed that was so important.

"We were wondering if you were alright. You were just staring off into the distance with a really sad look in your eyes" Deku relays.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just tend to get lost in my thoughts every once and a while," Robin says, waving off their concern.

"And the sad look?" Uraraka asks softly. She wouldn't push the topic if Robin didn't want to talk about it.

"Just... Missing those close to me is all," Robin answers with a sad smile. It wasn't a complete lie, after all, she really did miss Chrom, Lucina and the Shepherds. Besides, she knew she didn't have to specify who she meant since the four would assume that she meant her "parents". The Plegian thought she saw something flicker across Shouto's heterochromatic eyes. However, she brushes it off.

"I see! If you ever need a shoulder to lean on or a an ear to borrow, I as your class rep and friend will gladly offer such to help you through your grievance!" Iida says.

"Us too!" Uraraka chimes in. Robin smiles a fake but believable smile at the four.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind," Robin says. Soon enough, the bell goes off, signifying that lunch had come to a close. Unlike the morning classes, the afternoon ones went by quickly. The afternoon class that had worried Robin the most was Hero Training, as she expected that she would be fighting alongside her peers again. But she was proven wrong upon gathering outside one of the training areas. To her surprise, she was going to be facing off against the other twenty students of 1-A. The tactician couldn't help the faintest smirk that appeared on her lips.

"Alright! Now that you know today's exercise is to work together as a large unit to take down Miss Robin... Here are some more rules!" All-Might starts, stepping forward. "Miss Robin will have ten minutes to find a location to hide and prep if she so desires. How you plan to take out Miss Robin is entirely up to you! And under no circumstances are you to attack one another," the blonde number one Hero explains, giving Bakugo and Deku a look. "Any questions?"

"Actually, I have a question," Robin pipes up. "Why is this today's exercise?"

"Well, combat prowess and strategic brilliance you displayed on your first day gave me the idea! It would give your fellow peers some insight and help them grow into the Pro-Heroes they can be. Additionally, it might help you think of more strategies to use," All-Might answers. The look he gave the purple haired female essentially told her that she was helping to teach due to the two wars of experience she had.

"Very well. When do my ten minutes being?" Robin asks.

"The moment you step through the doors!" All-Might answers. Robin then walks over to the doors and pushes them open enough to slip inside. The doors click shut behind her and begins her analysis of the area. It was different from the three person team free for all; there were valleys, trees and a building in the far back. Robin picks the valleys and inspects them closely. Much to her glee, there were plenty of crevices for her to hide in and she picks one in the middle, giving her a decent view of the area surrounding her. Hearing the doors open again, Robin watches as the rest com in, moving in four squads of five. All-Might gives them the command to start and a timer starts ticking. The tactician continues to watch the squad as they fan out, each taking a different section of the area in search of her. She finds herself nodding in approval as the leader of each squad was in the middle, the other four with their backs to the leader keeping an eye out in each cardinal direction. Some plans formulate in her mind and she launches her attack.

The exercise lasted about 45 minutes instead of the full hour. Robin had come out on top, to no one's surprise but she was actually very tired. One tactician vs 20 different Quirk powered individuals was a very intense scenario that Robin had obviously never experienced. Her grey eyes move over her classmates and pick up on the fact that Recovery Girl had a lot of fire and lightning burns to heal up. The last three out of the 20 had been Bakugo, Deku and Shouto again. Shouto had gotten a surprise attack on her and frozen one of her arms, causing the Goetia attack she had been casting to be halted. This gave Bakugo the opportunity to land an explosion on her stomach that had sent her flying towards Deku who delivered a harsh kick to her back. After recovering quickly from the attacks, Robin sent two Excaliburs, one at Bakugo and the other at Deku. What had ultimately led her to victory was a metal bat that Yaoyorozu had dropped and using it like a sword. Robin knocked the three boys out with the bat after stunning them with Mjolnir.

The end of the school day came around shortly after Hero Training and Robin took a deep breath. The bond with Shouto was about to deepen. There was no point in avoiding the inevitable. So instead, the Plegian smiles as Shouto approached her. The two agree upon going to the tea shop they went to the day prior and they ride in a comfortable silence. After sitting down with their drinks and at a table the furthest from people, Shouto takes a deep breath.

"I didn't actually ask you out here to study Robin. I actually just wanted to talk to you," Shouto starts. Robin smiles softly.

"I know. Don't ask how I knew, but I know," Robin chuckles.

"Well that makes things easier... But I wanted to thank you for becoming my friend. While Deku, Uraraka and even Iida are my friends, I find that it's easier to myself, whatever that may be, around you."

"Why's that?"

"You... don't judge me."

"And for what Naga-loving reason would I have to judge you?" Robin asks, quirking a purple eyebrow. Shouto noticed the Naga thing but chose to not comment on it.

"My father, Endeavor. Most people expect many things since I'm the son of the number two Hero. Many expect me to be the best of the best, to eventually become number one, the smartest and many other things... But you? You don't care that Endeavor is my father... You don't hold me to those standards."

"Well, I have a simple reason for that - no one should be judged or held to standards simply because of lineage."

"And I thank you for that. After Deku getting me to open up and with you not caring about that stuff, it has helped me to see everything in a new light. I feel more at ease with myself," Shouto says, smiling an actual smile. Robin felt a faint wave of guilt rush through her for being so selfish earlier in the day. However, she returns the smile, small but genuine, glad that she still someone in need.

"Of course Todoroki. What are friends for, if not to help each other grow?" Robin points out.

"Fair enough. Still want to do homework or study?" Shouto chuckles.

"Nah. I finished my stuff already. Let's just hang out," Robin says. Perhaps having some bonds here wouldn't be as bad as Robin thought they would be. After all, Shouto was now a true friend of hers, and someone she would never forget, even when she returns home.


	5. Chrom

**A/N: Before we begin this chapter... I just wanna say that Morgan does not exist yet in this story! I don't think he would have been conceived before Grima's defeat, hence there will be no Morgan mentioned. Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

It had been a year since Grima was defeated. A year since Robin sacrificed herself to save everyone by dealing the last blow herself. Chrom missed his wife dearly and knew that little Lucina did too. Still, the Exalt held onto the belief that Robin would return to him, Lucina and the Shepherds. After all, Naga said that if their bonds were strong enough, they would reach Robin and bring her back to them all. Over the year, every few months, Chrom would go to the field that he first found the purple haired woman, in hopes that she would be slumbering there. He had gone that morning to go find her and waited in that field but his wife never did appear. Chrom had returned to the castle mid-afternoon despite feeling that something was not quite right. Carrying Lucina on his hip, Chrom headed to see one particular dark mage - Tharja. Now, he and Tharja never really got along due to Tharja's unhealthy obsession with Robin. However, he was glad that Henry and their own daughter Noire had lessened the obsession some. Knocking on the door to the study Tharja used, the Exalt waits.

"Who is it?" an annoyed voice calls out.

"It's me Tharja. I need to discuss something important with you," Chrom answers. A few moments of silence passes before the faint click of heels could be heard. The opens enough for Tharja's face to be seen.

"What is it Chrom?" Tharja asks.

"It's about Robin. As you know, I went out early this morning to see if she would return since it's been a year... But there was no sign of her," Chrom explains.

"So you felt it too then... Come in," Tharja comments, stepping aside and allowing the Exalt and little Lucina int her dark study. "I felt something off today. I know she has returned but not... here."

"She has returned?" Chrom asks, his blue eyes widening with a renewed sense of hope. Lucina looked up at her father and bounces a bit in excitement, feeling excitement radiate off of him.

"Yes, she has returned. But since neither you nor any of the Shepherds were able to find her, it means she must be elsewhere," Tharja answers, walking over to her desk. She picks up a red leather bound tome. "I've been... researching the Outrealms the past few months in case something like this were to happen."

"Ahh... So that's what you've been up to. I had been wondering why one of the many Anna's would be here or why you would be gone for a long time," Chrom says.

"Yes... So I believe this is how we must proceed. After all, we need our precious Robin back," Tharja says, her eyes darkening a bit.

"Agreed. How can I help then?"

"I had a feeling you were going to ask, so come over here," Tharja says as she lays the book down and opens it on her desk. Chrom sets Lucina down in a chair before walking over to Tharja's desk to look at the tome "So I've figured out that we can locate a certain person in the Outrealm Portals by a direct link..."

"Why do you I not like the sound of this Tharja?" Chrom asks, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

"Because you won't. We'll need Lucina's blood," Tharja states bluntly.

"What?! Certainly there must be another way for a direct link!"

"Sadly there is not. Unless you have a sample of Robin's blood?"

"I'm surprised you don't."

"We both know that if I did, I wouldn't have needed your help. So, that leaves the only option being Lucina. Trust me, I do not revel in taking blood from her since she's Robin's flesh and blood, but it's the only way."

"Is there another method?"

"Yes, but it'll take weeks," Tharja answers dryly. Chrom sighs and looks at the ritual Tharja had figured out and created. He relaxed a bit seeing it wasn't a lot of blood, but it didn't make him any happier. The Exalt runs a hand through his blue locks before looking at the small bluenette sitting patiently and off in her own world. He then walks over to his daughter and squats in front of her, catching her attention.

"Oh hi Daddy! Did you figure out a way to bring Mommy home?" Lucina asks.

"Two ways to at least find her. And I have a question I'd like to ask you sweetheart," Chrom answers.

"Ask away!" Lucina beams.

"So the faster way requires a direct connection. With me so far?" Chrom starts out. Lucina nods. "Well that means you're the direct link."

"Oh! I can help bring Mommy home?" Lucina asks, eagerness spreading on her small face.

"Yes Princess but it'll hurt. Tharja over there would need a little bit of your blood," Chrom says, watching his little Princess's face. He would understand if Lucina said no to that. In fact, part of him wanted her to say no. Lucina's face goes serious for a moment as she thinks over what her father just told her.

"How long does the other way take?" Lucina asks. She wanted all her options. Just because she was small and very young didn't mean she couldn't think everything through! Chrom smiles at how Lucina was thinking like her mom.

"Weeks little one," Chrom says. Lucina pouts at the thought of that.

"I wanna help!" Lucina says, determination clear across her face.

"Splendid. Let's go see your Aunt Lissa then," Tharja says, grabbing a small silver dagger and a jar. Chrom didn't the idea of his baby girl having to give blood but it did ease him a bit knowing that Lucina decided that she would do it willingly. He then scoops up the small girl and walks out of Tharja's study, the dark mage behind him. Chrom spots Frederick and waves the knight over.

"Yes Milord?" Frederick asks as he approaches.

"Do you know where Lissa is? We need her help," Chrom says.

"Yes, she's in the infirmary tending to the Shepherds who got into combat with some bandits," Frederick says.

"Thank you Frederick," Chrom smiles. He then heads off to the infirmary, Tharja stilling following. Curious as to what got Tharja and Chrom working together had Frederick following as well.

Upon entering the infirmary, the three adults and one child are greeted with the sight of Lissa tending to her husband, Lon'qu, and his wound. Maribelle stands to the side, holding Lissa's and Lon'qu's son, Owain, in one arm while hers and Libra's son, Brady, in the other. It was slightly amusing to see as Maribelle looked a bit frayed with holding the two boys who were wiggling around like little menaces.

"Milord! Tharja! Frederick! Is something a matter?" Maribelle asks.

"Ah no, we can wait for things to settle first," Chrom answers.

"Well, you don't have to wait long!" Lissa says. A few more minutes pass and she was down. Lon'qu presses a quick and chaste kiss to his wife's lips before relieving Maribelle of Owain. "Alright, what's up?"

"I know how to find Robin," Tharja says. "She has returned but as I've said to Chrom... She's not in this world."

"Oh! We never did try the Outrealm Portals, did we?" Maribelle hums out.

"Too many to check," Lon'qu grunts out.

"And I assume you have a way to figure out which portal to check Tharja?" Frederick asks.

"Yes, and Lissa has a part," Tharja answers.

"Why do you need me?" Lissa asks, tilting her head.

"My blood!" Lucina says. "I'm gonna help bring back Mommy!"

"Chrom!" Lissa and Maribelle exclaim at the Exalt.

"Hey! I don't like it either but after explaining the two methods, Luci chose the quicker option of her own free will!" Chrom says, scowling at the blondes. He wasn't THAT horrible of a father!

"Yeah! So Auntie Lissa needs to fix my boo-boo!" Lucina states as a matter of fact. Lissa frowns, not liking the situation, but nods as she walks over, staff in hand and ready. Tharja faces Lucina and after removing the cork from the bottle, she holds up the blade.

"I'm going to make a cut on your hand, alright?" Tharja explains to Lucina. The small girl nods and puts a small hand out. Tharja gently takes Lucina's hand and makes a large enough cut to gather blood. Lucina whimpers in pain a bit as Tharja collects the blood, Chrom pressing soothing kisses to her head. The Plegian dark mage steps back once she finishes and lets Lissa step forward and heal her hand.

"Attagirl... You were very brave," Chrom says as Lissa quickly heals Lucina's hand.

"I suggest we head out to the Outrealm Portals tomorrow Milord," Frederick speaks up once Lissa finishes healing Lucina.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Lissa, can you take care of Lucina while I'm gone?" Chrom says.

"Yeah, I can do that. Who are you taking with you?" Lissa asks.

"I think I'll only need Frederick for extra bodies. Tharja obviously has to come along," Chrom answers. With the plan for tomorrow set and with night creeping in, everyone leaves the infirmary to get ready for bed. Chrom brings Lucina to her room, going to spend the last few hours he was awake for with her since it would be a bit before he would see his precious daughter again.

Early the next day, Chrom, Tharja, and Frederick head out after saying their goodbyes to their loved ones. The journey took four full days to get to Southtown since they needed to rest and let the horses rest as well. It was nightfall when they arrived and the three spend the night at the inn. When morning arrived, they headed to the port and boarded the one lone ship that brought people to and from the Outrealm Portal. The boat tide took a day but Anna greeted them merrily enough.

"Welcome! And hello again Tharja! More research?" Anna greets.

"No, we're here to bring Robin home. I have everything needed to locate her," Tharja says.

"Oh splendid! Go right ahead!" Anna chirps. "And you two make yourselves at home!"

"Thank you Anna," Frederick says to the red-haired merchant. Tharja gets to work right away, not wanting to waste anymore time. Chrom, Anna and Frederick stay out of her way and wait with anticipation. It would be two hours later when Tharja finally locates Robin.

"I found her!" Tharja exclaims, laughing victoriously. Chrom leaps up and looks to the dark mage.

"Where is she?" Chrom asks. Anna skips over to see which Portal.

"Oh... She's in that one..." Anna says, making a face.

"What's the matter with that world?" Frederick asks, frowning.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with the world itself... It's just that the portal spits you out randomly. This is a world filled with people who have things called Quirks. Think magic but more diverse!" Anna explains.

"So what you're saying is that we have to find the return portal which could be anywhere, after we find Robin?" Chrom asks, making sure he understood.

"That's correct!" Anna chirps.

"Very well. I will go search for Robin. Frederick, I want you to return to the capital after you rest. Tharja, either return with Frederick or wait here. I advise you to go with Frederick," Chrom says, making a plan of action. It was time to get his wife back.

"I'm going to stay a few days, in case that you find Robin and bring her home quickly," Tharja answers.

"Very well Milord. I wish you luck in finding Robin. May Naga watch over you," Frederick says, bowing a bit to Chrom. With a nod, Chrom turns towards the portal and he steps through, throwing himself into the world of Quirks.


	6. Prepare for Finals & Strengthen Bonds

After accepting the fact that she could not avoid making bonds with people, Robin slowly began to open up to her classmates and they in turn opened up to her. It felt nice to not be so alone while she was stuck here in Japan. The weeks passed by quickly as she learned more about the students of 1-A and more about her teachers. Her closest allies in this world so far were Shouto, Uraraka, Deku, Iida, surprisingly Aizawa, and a kid from the General Studies course - Hitoshi Shinsou. Robin had met Shinsou shortly after forming a C-Rank bond with Shouto. She had been engrossed in a book when she quite literally bumped into Shinsou. Since Robin had no idea about his Quirk, she wasn't scared of him and even after telling her, Shinsou was surprised to see that Robin still stuck around.

With Shinsou, the two had bonded over not being trusted right away by others for the most part. The indigo haired male explained how everyone was terrified of his Quirk and constantly called his Quirk evil. Robin, instead of calling it evil, asked him to explain how his brainwashing Quirk worked and to try it on her. With a little bit of hesitation, Shinsou complied and used his Quirk on Robin for a bit, simply having her dance for a few seconds before dropping it. Robin was impressed at how strong his Quirk was and praised him for it. In return, Robin explained how prior to coming to UA, she wasn't trusted right away due to having genuine amnesia. She talked about how she had been constantly under scrutiny from a few of the people who were friends with the one guy who gave her a chance to fit in. Instead of explaining in the context of the Shepherds, Robin made sure to twist her past so that it fit a school setting which was a lot harder than she originally thought it would be. Of course she showed off her magic in return when Shinsou asked about her "Quirk".

On the few Sundays that Robin had had so far, she had gotten closer to Aizawa. Since Aizawa was an Underground Hero, it made more sense for him to help her find a way back instead of Midnight. Aizawa was helping her to find the Outrealm Portal to get back to her original world. The Erasure Hero also took on this job as it would mean more intel for him and for other Heroes. After all, it could help them prepare for an invasion from another world for some reason. He would have laughed at that thought before but after meeting Robin and hearing her explain the Outrealm Portals and about the Future Children traveling to the past, it wasn't too crazy of a thought. Aizawa and Robin actually got along with their sense of logic presiding over emotions, especially when it came to fighting. While exploring, the two discussed battle tactics both had used when working aside others. It made Robin happy that Aizawa was not the big, grumpy, grizzly bear he made himself out to be, but she would never out him like that.

When it came to bonding with Iida, Robin found that it was due to their similar sense of responsibility. Iida had admitted to Robin his foolishness during his internship and how had it not been for Deku and Shouto, he might not be alive. As much as Robin wanted to tell Iida that something similar had happened, she simply gave him her sympathy. Robin then noted how much happier and brighter Iida seemed to be and figured it probably had to do with telling someone outside the incident that wasn't a professional and not judging him. It made her heart swell up with joy that she could still do something even if she couldn't be completely honest with these people.

Robin grew close to Deku and Uraraka at the same time. It was actually amusing to her as she, much like the rest of 1-A, thought that the two had feelings for each other and as such, she teased the two. Both had blushed at the teasing, not because they liked each other because it wasn't until Robin's tease that it struck them that they acted like people who might like each other in a romantic sense. After explaining to Robin that they were just really good friends and that they both would be thrown off by the other every now and then since they weren't used to having a friend of the opposite sex. The mistake made Robin think of how she mistook Flavia and Basilio to be lovers but unlike Deku and Uraraka, they didn't get flustered by the other. It made Robin really happy to have some sense of familiarity in this world and with her bonds with Uraraka and Deku, she didn't feel like such an outcast anymore.

It was the night before Final Exams and Robin was doing some last minute studying with Shouto, Iida, Deku and Uraraka at Deku's house. Robin was fairly confident in her ability to do well on the tests. With the exception of History, Robin had everything down on lock. Since it was mostly review, the five were mostly just relaxing, occasionally randomly quizzing another out of the blue. Even when questioned with History, Robin managed to get each question right the first try. Every now and then, Inko would stop by to give them refreshments and Robin couldn't help but smile, albeit a little sad, and think of Emmeryn. When it was eventually time to leave, Shouto offers to walk Robin back to Midnight's place and Robin accepts. With a wave to their friends, Robin and Shouto head back to their home.

"Think Aizawa-sensei is really going to not let people go to the summer training camp if they fail?" Shouto asks, looking at Robin.

"Nah. Probably one of his logical ruses. Besides, I'm not worried for either of us. We're both very intelligent and do well in combat," Robin answers.

"I had the same thought," Shouto hums. He glances at Robin's hand, wanting to hold it but unsure if that was something friends did. After all, if it was a couple thing, Shouto didn't want to ruin his chances by being too bold. Robin notices the glance and she holds her hand out. Shouto gives a ghost of a smile and grabs her offered hand with his left hand. The tactician was pleasantly surprised to feel the warmth that came with holding Shouto's hand. It was a different warmth than whenever she held Chrom's hand, but it was similar to holding Olivia's hand - a gentle, warm hold that conveyed friendship. Robin's curiosity gets the better of her and while still holding hands with Shouto, she moves in front of him, causing their walking to stop.

"Give me your right hand," Robin says, holding out her left hand. Shouto blinks owlishly before slotting his right hand into her left. "Oh! How weird! I didn't realize your Quirk affected your body temperature like that when not in use too!"

"Not just my hands. My entire body," Shouto says, amused at Robin's newfound discovery.

"Really?"

"Really really. Want to find out for yourself?"

"Of course! I suppose a hug would be the best mode of operation to test that. Is that acceptable to you Shouto?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Shoto answers calmly. On the inside he was internally panicking as he did NOT think this all the way through. Robin smiles at Shouto before removing her hands from his so that she could hug him. The dual haired male gently puts his arms around Robin while he tried to not burst into flame on his left side. Since he was a few inches taller, Shouto was able to get the faintest whiff of Robin's scent - jasmine, lavender and a soft smell he couldn't quite place a word to. By being so entranced by Robin, Shouto almost didn't hear her speak.

"Oh wow, that's so weird! Getting both the warmth and cold at the same time!" Robin says. The tactician didn't know why she found the dual but contrasting temperatures so intriguing but it absolutely fascinated her. She then steps back and smiles up at Shouto. "Well, let's keep walking. We need to get home so we can be well rested for the physical final exam."

"Right. Lead on," Shouto nods. He started to calm down as he walks with Robin the rest of the way. It was a comfortable silence as they walked, both just enjoying the other's company. Upon reaching Midnight's place, the Plegian turns to Shouto and hugs him goodbye. The dual Quirk user hugged back and then waved as he watched Robin run up to the apartment. He then goes on his way, a smile on his lips as he thinks about the purple haired female.

The next day went by fast, even with the written final exams. The entire class was buzzing with excitement and nerves as they all knew the physical final exam was coming up. As instructed, they all went to get changed into their Hero Costumes and to gather outside the training grounds to await further instruction. Robin was more than excited to put her familiar Grandmaster robes on, having missed the cloak that she took so much comfort in. Robin hadn't had the chance to show off her robes since there hadn't been a need for the students to have their Hero Costumes and she knew that everyone was really curious as to how she would look. Just as Robin was about to enter the changing rooms, a hand grabs her and pulls her back, causing the purplette to come face to face with one particular pinkette - Mei Hatsume.

"Ah! Hatsume! What's up?" Robin says pleasantly. Deku had introduced her to Hatsume after mentioning that she wanted a support item.

"I just completed your baby! And just in time it seems too!" Hatsume says, grinning widely. "I'll admit the design was rather interesting, given the peculiar blade shape but I got those storage and channeling modules set up just as you asked! Oh, and I added a little something-something to your baby too!"

"Oh I'm excited. Please explain everything just so I know how it all works!" Robin says, her curiosity spiking. She watches as Hatsume produces a replica of the Levin Sword she had used back in her world. Hatsume hands it over but her hands linger as she gestures to certain spots while she explains each part.

"So as you requested, the storage module is on the hilt. Just grasp it and activate your Quirk for a hot second and boom - Quirk stored! The channeling module goes throughout the blade and all you have to do is click this yellow button and the energy you had stored will last for about a minute. Only works with elemental Quirks so if you got Todoroki to use his Ice Quirk on it, you'd have Ice!" Hatsume explains.

"Whoa... This is amazing Hatsume!" Robin praises. She backs up a bit to give it a few experimental twirls and swishes. "And it's super light too! Now what did you add?" the tactician says, looking over at Hatsume again. A wide grin splays on Hatsume's face.

"I'm glad you asked! So you told me that your Quirk is always instantaneous which got me thinking - what if you could cause a delayed reaction? And as such, I answered that question with a delayed activation module! To use it, point the tip of the sword at your target and whack the butt of the hilt. It'll cause whatever energy is stored to be launched in an orb and stick to the first surface it comes into contact with. Since the orb form is not very stable, it'll explode between half a minute to a minute!" Hatsume says, puffing her chest out in pride.

"Hatsume.. You're a genius! That's absolutely brilliant!" Robin gushes.

"I'm glad someone appreciates my genius! If anyone asks, make sure you tell them who made it!" Hatsume grins. "Now, I gotta go deliver something to Aizawa-sensei. Good luck on your final!" she says before running off. Robin waves to Hatsume before running off into the changing room. She quickly and eagerly changes into her familiar robes and hooks her new Levin sword onto her waist. She walks out just as Aizawa, and some of the other staff, walk out. The tactician got a lot of compliments on her outfit and many curious glances at her sword. Aizawa clears his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Now, you all probably have an idea as to what this physical final will be dealing with," Aizawa starts out.

"Oh! Robots!" Denki and Mina both call out.

"Nope! You'll be facing off the staff!" Nezu says, popping out of Aizawa's scarf, startling a few students. Robin chuckles as she found it adorable. "This is due with the sudden rise of villains and as such, we will be testing you with real-life situations. You will all work in pairs, except for Robin who will work on her own, and you all will face off against a staff member!"

"Since you all are students, we will be handicapped with these super compact weighted bracelets. To pass this test you have two options - capture us with the handcuffs you will be provided with or get one person to escape. You will be in separate locations and going at the same time. The test lasts thirty minutes," Aizawa explains as he hands out the bracelets. "Robin, your victory conditions are different. You have to win either by knock out or capture. And should another pair finish before you do, that teacher will join the fight."

"Wait, why does Robin have a slightly different test?" Kirishima pipes up. The staff was putting on the bracelets, except for Nezu and Hound Dog who were handing out the handcuffs to the students.

"This is due to her being able to one v all of you, yo! As such, to make things fair, we had to amp up the difficulty!" Present Mic explains. Robin smirks at the challenge.

"Challenge accepted!" Robin says confidently. It was war time. "Oh, and anyone who joins should take the bracelets off. I can handle it."

"That's the idea for you Robin. Now, after I finish listing the teams, get on the buses so we can get started," Aizawa says. "The teams are as follows: Midoriya and Bakugo against All-Might, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu against myself, Kaminari and Ashido against Principal Nezu, Asui and Tokoyami against Ectoplasm, Kirishima and Sato against Cementoss, Hanata and Mineta against Midnight, Aoyama and Uraraka against Thirteen, Iida and Ojiro against Power Loader, Hagakure and Shoji against Snipe, Koda and Jirou against Present Mic, and Robin against Hound Dog to start. Now, get going!" he says. Everyone hurries onto the buses, the last leg of the final exams about to begin.


	7. Final Exams!

Robin takes a look at her surroundings. She had been placed far away from Hound Dog to allow her to prepare _somewhat_ for her final exam. Unlike the others, she couldn't sneak away and leave but had to either knock out or capture Hound Dog, and any other UA staff member that joined the fray. Robin knew she was at a faint disadvantage against her opponent due to not knowing the full extent of his Quirk other than dog. She knew she could safely assume that Hound Dog could sniff her out but it made her wonder what else the Pro Hero had up his sleeve since he was sent against her instead of say Nezu with his High Spec Quirk. The tactician just prayed to Naga that All-Might didn't join the fray and neither did Aizawa. If Aizawa joined, she would have to not use her magic until she made Aizawa blink, whereas if All-Might joined, she would have to avoid him until all other opponents were knocked out or captured.

The training facility that Robin had found herself in was a small neighborhood street. There were houses spread evenly apart with nice lawns. There was a good amount of trees but not enough to cover her presence, not that she thought she could hide her presence from her opponent. She looks down at her Levin sword and pulls it off her hip. Her right arm glows with the orange casting runes as she casts Mjolnir. A smile spreads on her lips as she sees that her spell was indeed absorbed into the sword. The yellow button that mimicked the usual gem was now glowing faintly, indicating that her spell had been absorbed. She now had a _shocking_ surprise for the Pro Hero for when he got into melee range. Hooking the sword back onto her hip, the purplette starts walking and Recovery Girl gives off the announcement that the exam had started!

Robin made no hurry to find her opponent, figuring that she would let Hound Dog find her. She was, however, on guard for the Pro Hero. Her grey eyes look at everything around her, looking for any hint of the guy. She was on edge as this was not the type of situation she was usually put in - alone and easily being stalked without being able to locate her opponent. To ease her mind as she waited for Hound Dog to appear, Robin lets her magic pulse in and out, the runes appearing for a little bit before canceling them. After a few minutes of doing that with her magic, a thought occurs to her - hold the magic there so she can instantly fire a spell off when her opponent shows himself! With a small grin, Robin focuses on her right arm and starts to cast Excalibur, aiming in case that if it didn't work as planned, she would just be launched into a nearby tree. The orange casting runes form and for a moment, they linger and the giant wind vortex doesn't appear immediately as the runes move lazily about her. Getting excited, Robin loses her focus and the wind vortex appears, launching her towards the tree, causing her to get caught in the branches.

"...I really shouldn't be practicing this during a final exam..." Robin grumbles to herself as she takes a moment to recover landing in a tree. She gets out of the tree and tries again, keeping her focus on holding the spell as she starts to follow the street, looking for Hound Dog. The quiet unnerved her but she kept looking. A faint rustle to her left has her immediately turn to see Hound Dog leaping at her. As she releases Excalibur, a very loud and startled "Shit!" escapes her mouth. Not only does Hound Dog go flying back, Robin is also forced back some due to the proximity of the spell.

With a slightly angry howl, Hound Dog gets back onto his feet and charges at the tactician. His eyes were watching for the orange runes, giving the odd shaped blade on Robin's hip a glance. Nothing seemed off to him about the blade but he wondered why Robin had it. As Hound Dog made his speedy approach, Robin barely has time to actually grab the blade and bring it in front of her. When the Pro Hero was close enough to reach for her, the tactician brings the Levin sword up to parry with the flat of the blade, clicking the button. As hands and sword collide, the lightning from Robin's Mjolnir courses through the sword and into Hound Dog, causing the Pro Hero to howl in pain and back off. Taking advantage of the situation and only having a minute left on the current charge, the purplette charges the Pro Hero, aiming to hit him with the sword flat, not wanting to draw blood if she could help it. Her opponent just dances out of the sword's reach, more aware of the blade's apparent special property.

As the crackling lightning started to fade from the Levin sword, Robin casts Valflame with her left hand as a way to put some distance between her and Hound Dog. The Pro Hero growls in annoyance as he barely dodges the large fire burst that had interrupted his window of opportunity. Robin took that moment to charge the sword with a Goetia charge. The two start to circle each other, both waiting for someone to make a move or reveal an opening. A crackle as the intercom came on caused the two to pause as Recovery Girl announced that Shouto and Yaoyorozu had passed their final. This causes Robin to mentally swear as it meant Aizawa would be crashing the party if she didn't subdue Hound Dog before he got there. Taking that momentary pause as a chance, Robin charges forward, casting a Mjolnir off to Hound Dog's right as a distraction so she could whack him with a Goetia flooded blade. The Pro Hero _almost_ fell for the distraction and ducks the incoming blade, swiping Robin's feet from under her.

Robin falls onto her ass with a surprised gasp, managing to keep her grip on the sword. She fires off an Excalibur again to launch the Pro Hero away from her to allow herself some recovery. She now understood why she was paired against the Hunting Dog Hero - he was fast enough to avoid her spells and there was no way for her to get a sneak attack on him. His sole purpose was to make the fight last long so that she _had_ to fight off the other teachers. The tactician was mentally cursing the principal as she assumed that Nezu was the one who planned this. Instead of staying to fight, Robin took the small opportunity she granted herself to flee to try to give herself a vantage point, letting her Goetia run out as she carefully but quickly hooked the sword onto her hip again. Blasting herself towards a roof with an Excalibur, the Plegian alternates hands casting Excalibur to move herself from rooftop to rooftop, knowing that Hound Dog was hot on her heels. Her mind was whirring as she tried to come up with a strategy that would grant her victory.

Aizawa waits patiently as he was released from his bindings, making sure to take the bracelets off as well. Once free and after telling Shoto and Yaoyorozu back towards the school or the observation room, the Underground Hero makes his way towards where Robin and Hound Dog were facing off. He knew that Robin would be smart to hide the fact that his Quirk doesn't work on her and was most curious as to how Robin would combat that. As he neared the training ground, he sees a few of the tree tops waving a bit in a particular pattern which allows him to deduce that Robin was on the run. He slips into the training ground and starts to run in the direction of where he saw the few trees waving. A loud explosion with a flash in the distance alerted him of a Mjolnir having been cast. Upon arriving to the scene, hiding in a nearby tree, he sees Hound Dog looking a little fried and laying on the ground. Aizawa then sends out his scarf to try to snag Robin.

After knocking Hound Dog out with a blast of Mjolnir, Robin was relieved to see that she had knocked the Pro out. However, upon not hearing Recovery Girl announce that she was finished, the tactician knew that Aizawa had entered her training ground. Running a gloved hand through her purple hair, Robin barely noticed the capture cloth streaking towards her. She jumps back as her grey eyes widen and she immediately turns attention to the tree that the cloth came from. With her right hand, she pulls off the Levin sword and charges it with Goetia, while her left hand shot out an Excalibur to knock Aizawa out of the tree. She has the sword ready to use as Aizawa threw himself out of the tree and lands on the ground. He arches an eyebrow upon seeing the blade in Robin's hand.

"That's new," Aizawa comments to the tactician while gesturing to the sword. He starts to circle Robin.

"I did just get it. It's quite handy now that I have it," the Plegian answers, matching Aizawa's circle. "You're stalling."

"Of course I am," Aizawa says just as a crackle of the intercoms come on, announcing that Midoriya and Bakugo had passed their exam. He then smirks. "Good luck Robin."

"...Fuck," Robin grumbles as she then just charges Aizawa, her left arm activating a Valflame. She sees the telltale sign of Aizawa activating his Quirk and stops the magic from forming. She hated the fact that these could be seen by others but knew it had to be done. As she swings her sword down onto Aizawa, the capture cloth comes up to parry and catch the blade. Robin noticed the tip of her blade was in direct line with Aizawa and she smirks as her free hand whacks the butt of the blade. A quick beam of purple shoots through the blade and a crackling, purple orb of Goetia shoots out and lands on Aizawa's chest. Kneeing Aizawa in the nuts really hard, Robin pulls her sword free and backs up.

Aizawa had IMMEDIATELY dropped onto his knees when feeling the metal plating of Robin's thigh-highs coming into contact with his crotch. As he crunches downwards, the purple orb explodes into a Goetia filled explosion, shocking him to his core as the dark lighting wracked through his body. After the spell ran its course, Aizawa dropped to his hands and barely rolled out of the way of another Valflame. He shoots his capture cloth out again and gets it around Robin's ankle and yanks her towards him. As the tactician's body comes hurtling towards him, the Underground Hero pops onto his feet and lets the female slide past him into the nearby tree.

As Robin slid across the pavement and into the tree, a thought came into her head to eliminate Aizawa before All-Might showed up. She throws her sword into the fence as she goes past it to safely store it. She grabs onto the cloth as she hits the tree and pulls with all her might. The Plegian knew she would either get the cloth and Aizawa or just the cloth. Robin smirks as she gets the cloth and she stands, quickly forming a small loop at one end.

"Missing something sensei?" Robin taunts. She knew she wouldn't be as efficient with it as Aizawa was but it would work!

"Smart move, but can you use it in time to get me before All-Might arrives?" Aizawa responds as he starts to move in a non straight line to make it harder for Robin. He activates his Quirk so that Robin couldn't use her magic without giving herself away. He jumps a bit out of the way, impressed at how decently accurate Robin was, despite not using the entire cloth. He looks down, accidentally breaking his line of sight on Robin when feeling the cloth around him like a lasso. He looks up just as he gets hit full force with an Excalibur. He goes flying and slams into a wall, his head hitting really hard and falling unconscious.

"Kayama Robin has passed the Final Exam," Recovery Girl announces and Robin lets out a sigh of relief as she had probably JUST won before All-Might arrived. She walks over to get her sword and uses Mjolnir on it. She presses the button and lightly pokes Hound Dog to wake him before doing the same to Aizawa. Both Pros groaned awake as All-Might landed in the middle.

"Well done Miss Robin! I will bring these two to Recovery Girl! You can go back to the school or sit in the observation room!" All-Might says as he picks up the two damaged Pros. He lets Robin sit on his shoulders and bounds off with the three back to where Recovery Girl was set up so that the Pros could get looked at. Robin thanks the Number One Hero before going to get changed. She makes her way to the observation room after getting changed and was not surprised to see Midoriya and Shoto there.

"Hey guys!" Robin says as she steps in.

"Hey Robin! Good job fighting off Hound Dog and Aizawa-sensei!" Midoriya beams.

"Yes, very well done. You are very well skilled. The Tactician is a suiting Hero name for you," Shoto offers with a soft smile. Robin smiles brightly at the two boys before sitting down and joining them to watch the rest of the students complete or fail their exams.


	8. INCOMING!

The next morning, all of 1-A were waiting for Aizawa to arrive with the information about summer camp. Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sato were all off to the side, looking really sad about having failed their practical exams. Robin watches as Deku tries to inspire the four to stay positive and she shakes her head sightly. She admired how Deku tried to stay positive for them but her attention was soon brought to the sliding door and Aizawa's form as the bell had rung. After a scolding from the tired man, everyone was in their seats and looking to their teacher.

"Now that you're done wasting time... It's time for the results of the final exams. Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima, Sato and Hanata all failed the practical final. As such, you were told that you would not be able to go to summer camp. That was a lie. No one failed the written exams and as such, all of you will be going to the lodge and the boot camp. The five I mentioned earlier will have to go through harder training and extra lessons," Aizawa explains. He was not surprised to hear some of them complain about once again being lied to. He hands out the brochure about the summer camp to everyone before continuing one with the rest of the day.

When the bell to end the school day rings, Robin packs her belongings into her bag. As she looks up, Uraraka, Ashido and Hagakure had approached her. Before she could utter a word out, Ashido and Uraraka grab onto her and drag her out of the classroom, talking about how the majority of the class were going to go shop for the various things that they needed for camp. Robin glances back at Shoto as she is yanked out of the class. A few moments later, she saw Shouto come out and jog up to her and the three girls. The tactician throws a smile at Shouto.

"Oh! Todoroki! You're going to join us?" Ashido asks, her eyes widening. She lets go of Robin as does Uraraka.

"...Yeah," Shouto answers. Robin takes that moment to fall back and walk next to Shouto.

"I'm surprised you're tagging along but I appreciate it," Robin hums out.

"I figured I would tag along to spend time with you," Shouto says, offering a small smile. Robin returns the smile.

"Thanks Shoto. That's really sweet of you," the Plegian says, not paying mind to faint blush that had spread across Shouto's cheeks. The afternoon went without a hitch for the tactician and the son of the Number Two Hero. After _her_ uneventful afternoon, Robin returns to Midnight's apartment and tries to weasel information out of the Pro but to no avail. With a playful huff, Robin decides to pack the stuff she bought, well what Shouto bought for her at his insistence, into the suitcase for the training camp. Since Robin was also part of 1-A and had nowhere to go, she gladly took up the offer of the other girls to hang out in the pool area on campus when the end of semester hit. The purple haired female meets up with the other six girls at the school and makes her way to the pool once changed into the school issued bathing suit. Once again, it hugged her curves a bit more than she would have liked.

As the seven girls enjoyed their time in the pool, none of them noticed a brief flash of light overheard nor the small figure that came through. The doors open and in come the boys of their class. Robin looks over and waves at the boys from her perch on the side of the pool. Upon hearing that Deku invited the rest of the boys to do some endurance training, Robin stands up and joins them for their training. This time, she noticed the pink dusting on Shouto's cheeks and arches an eyebrow at the male, who just shakes his head in response. Iida leads off the endurance training with some nice warm-ups so that no one pulled a muscle. Deku pauses mid-stretch and looks up. He points up.

"Guys! There's someone falling out of the sky and headed right towards us!" Deku calls out. Robin snaps her head up and upon spotting the falling figure, her eyes widen. Her mind kicks into Tactician Mode seeing her husband falling out of the sky at an alarming rate.

"SHIT! IIDA! GO GET AIZAWA-SENSEI! URARAKA, USE YOUR QUIRK ON ME! SHOUTO! PREP A SLIDE FOR WHEN I GET ABOUT 10 METERS ABOVE! YAOYOROZU! PREP A LARGE CUSHION IF YOU CAN FOR THE BOTTOM!" Robin shouts, taking everyone by surprise for a moment. Iida snaps out of it and he runs off, using his Engine Quirk to speed his way to the teacher's office in hopes that Aizawa was there. Uraraka squeaks but rushes over to the tactician and touches her, her Quirk activating. Robin then launches herself into the sky with alternating blasts of Excalibur, her body moving at a very quick speed.

"Who is that and why is Robin so worried...?" Kirishima asks, watching as Robin gets closer to the falling male.

"I think it's one of her friends from her old school," Shouto answers. Robin had eventually told him about a friend who didn't judge her and was very dear to her.

"Oh! Does that mean a villain attacked his school or attacked him?" Mina asks with a gasp.

"That's the only thing that makes sense, after all, he's falling from the sky and seems to be unconscious," Yaoyorozu says as she starts making a small amount of simplistic pillows and cushioning for Robin and the male to land on. Deku and Jirou were taking the soft materials that Yaoyorozu made and put them in a strategic pile.

Robin finally reaches Chrom and collides into him, and holds tight. It takes a few adjustments with her hands to right herself and Chrom down towards the pool at a much slower pace. She yells at Uraraka to release and the round faced brunette does as told, trusting the tactician. Robin feels her weight return and herself and Chrom start to fall a bit faster. The sudden feeling of cold against her back told her that Shouto had constructed the slide and with a bit of a tumble, she goes the slide, still holding onto Chrom for dear life, protecting his head to the best of her ability. As the two reach the bottom of the slide and hit the soft pile, Iida returns with Aizawa. Robin lays under the unconscious Chrom a bit dazed for a few moments. Snapping herself out of her daze, Robin could feel the tears that threatened to rise to the surface upon looking at the mass of blue hair in front of her face. Her husband was now safe in her arms.

"ROBIN!" Aizawa shouts as he runs over to the purple haired female. Robin manages to tear her eyes away from Chrom and looks up at the Pro.

"Hi-" Robin says as she carefully sits up with Chrom still leaning against her. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, you're not," Aizawa answers as he takes Chrom from Robin. "C'mon, to Recovery Girl. The rest of you are free to continue to use the pool if you desire," he says to the rest of the students before heading off, Robin standing. As she goes to follow, Shouto gently grabs her wrist.

"You alright? That was your friend you told me about, right?" the heterochromatic haired male asks quietly, concern showing in his grey and blue eyes. Robin gives a small but reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just glad he's okay. But yeah, that's him," the tactician answers. With a satisfied nod, Shouto lets go of Robin, allowing the female to catch up to Aizawa. The walk to Recovery Girl's office was a quick but silent, the only sounds being the light _thuds_ of Aizawa's boots and the light _taps_ of Robin's bare feet against the floor. Robin's grey eyes were focused intently on Chrom and that was when she noticed that the Exalt's Brand was lightly pulsing and there was no sign of Falchion on his waist. Robin pulls the door open for Aizawa who brings Chrom over to an empty bed, calling Recovery Girl over.

"Who's this? And what happened?" Recovery Girl asks, looking at the two with an arched eyebrow.

"This is Chrom.. My husband from my home world. And he was falling from the sky. I caught him," Robin answers.

"I see, I'll run a few tests to make sure he's alright... As well as you Robin," Recovery Girl says before looking at Aizawa. "And you, should get the others."

"That was the plan," Aizawa says before leaving Recovery Girl's office to gather Midnight, Nezu and All-Might. Recovery Girl runs a few tests on Chrom and finds nothing wrong him. She looks over Robin and was glad to see that the tactician was okay and decided not to ask how she caught Chrom.

"You can obviously stay with him dearie. I won't separate you from him," the elderly Pro says. Robin smiles gratefully before pulling a chair over and sitting in it as she awaits for the blue haired Exalt to awaken.

When Chrom opened his eyes again after stepping through the Outrealm Portal, he was not expecting to be greeted with bright white and something similar to the sun. He groans and closes his eyes before more slowly opening his eyes to allow them to adjust. Before he sat up, his brain registers the fact that someone was holding his hand, causing him to look over. Blue eyes widen upon seeing the familiar mess of short, purple hair that belonged to his wife. Chrom sits up and and gently shakes Robin's shoulder to rouse her from the light sleep, heart leaping with joy. The female's body jolts up and looks up.

"Robin!" Chrom exclaims, the fact that his voice sounded younger not clicking with him yet.

"Chrom!" Robin cries out before letting go of Chrom's hand and hugging him tightly. Chrom hugs back, just as tightly.

"Oh Robin... I'm so glad I've found you... It's been such a long year without you..." Chrom whispers, tears of joy streaming down his face as he holds the female in his arms.

"I've missed you too," Robin whispers back, tears also falling down her cheeks. "The wind at my back..."

"And the sword by my side," Chrom finishes before gently kissing Robin who more than happily returns the kiss. After a few moments, the tender moment ends as they part, a smile on their faces. Robin lets go and stands, Chrom sitting up and standing as well. He then takes a good look around at his surroundings. He was confused by the sights he saw and it then dawned on him that he felt.. smaller. And that Robin looked younger than he had ever seen her and that both their voices sounded younger. A faint giggle from Robin indicated that he looked like a confused puppy.

"Before you ask Chrom, we've been de-aged to 15," Robin says. "And we're in a _very_ futuristic world and specifically, we are in a school for people with something called a Quirk."

"Ah, yes, Anna had mentioned that before I went through the Portal.." Chrom says, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, before you explain too much, there's some people we need to talk to who know about my, and now your, situation," Robin sas.

"I figured as much. And what in Naga's name are you wearing? Is that a bathing suit?" Chrom asks, finally noticing what his wife was wearing. "And what is all over your arms?"

"Yeah. I don't care for how tight it is but yes, it's a school-issued bathing suit," Robin nods. "As for my arms, they're the symbols for all of the high leveled spells I know. I don't need a tome to cast them. Look at your Exalt's Mark."

"By the gods! It's pulsing and.. blue! Wait, Falchion is not on my waist!" Chrom exclaims, looking at first his shoulder and then at his waist. Panic had crept into his voice. His slightly panicked eyes are forced to look into calm grey ones as Robin's pale hands grab his face and force him to look at her.

"Deep breath Chrom. I think I have an idea as to where Falchion went," the Plegian hums out. The Ylissean takes a few deep breaths to calm himself and once Robin lets go of his face, he motions for her to continue. "Hold your hand out to the side as to not accidentally stab me and focus on the Falchion."

"Okay..." Chrom says, frowning a bit. His blue eyebrows furrow together as he focuses on the familiar blade into his right hand. A surprised gasp leaves his lips as the hilt in his hand. "Robin! You're a genius!"

"I know I am!" Robin laughs. "Now I'm curious... You said you were also trained with a lance, axe and bow, right?"

"Yeah. You think I can summon Falchion in one of those forms?" Chrom asks, tilting his head.

"Possibly. I'm curious as to how the Portal changed you to fit this world," Robin says.

"Worth a shot," Chrom says. He focuses on Falchion again and thinks of a lance. The couple watch the blade shift into the form of a lance. "Huh. Once again you're right Robin!"

"Well, that explains what your Quirk will be here," comes Aizawa's voice, the two jumping and turning around. "C'mon. The others are waiting."


	9. Yet Another New Student

Robin and Chrom enter the teacher's lounge after Aizawa and see Nezu, Midnight and All-Might waiting patiently at the table. Robin points out who was who to Chrom, making sure that Chrom knew not to comment on the fact that Nezu was a mouse of sorts. Robin takes a seat with Chrom, still holding her husband's hand as they faced the other four individuals in the room. There was a brief silence as the four UA staff debate in their minds how to start this conversation.

"I think to start this off, Miss Robin, what have you told this fine gentleman?" Nezu says, breaking the silence.

"Well, this is Chrom, my husband that I told you about. And I have informed him about how you know what the situation is revolving around me and soon to be him as well," Robin replies.

"How much did you tell them Robin?" Chrom asks curiously. "I wasn't completely sure what you meant by that other than they know we're from a different world."

"Well, to have them understand the situation, I explained all the key points since you first finding me in that field," Robin answers.

"Ah alright," Chrom says, nodding.

"So Young Chrom, how exactly did you end up here in our world?" All-Might asks.

"I assume it was through one of those Outrealm Portals Robin mentioned and that we have been searching for," Aizawa says.

"Yes! It was an Outrealm Portal," Chrom nods. "One of our finest dark mages, Tharja, had been studying the Portals and she developed a way to locate someone within the Outrealm Portals. With her brilliance and madness, she found the Outrealm Portal that leads to here from our world. However, I was informed that I would be spat out randomly into this world."

"That would explain why you were falling from the sky..." the tactician sighs.

"Oh I was falling? Eheheheh.. Sorry about that, even though I had no control over that," Chrom says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Midnight couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness between the two current teens.

"So what do you know about this world Chrom?" Midnight asks.

"Uh that it's a far more futuristic world than ours and that you have a thing called Quirks," Chrom answers.

"And before you ask, we figured out his 'Quirk'~" Robin smirks, pride oozing in her voice and appearing on her face. "As you can see, there is a mark on Chrom's right shoulder and we call it the Exalt's Brand. Normally, it's just a solid color, not this pulsing blue. The Portal made it so that Chrom can summon the Falchion, a legendary sword that only those with the Exalt's Brand can wield. However, he can also summon it into a few other forms."

"Impressive! I think this would also have to qualify as an Emitter type Quirk. What this means is that when Aizawa has his gaze focused on you, you cannot summon or dismiss your Falchion since Aizawa's Quirk is called Erasure," Nezu informs Chrom.

"And I assume you're telling me this as I'll have to pose as a student here since the Outrealm Portal has yet to be found?" Chrom asks. "And if I wager a guess, this temporary transformation isn't actually one of these Quirks..?"

"Correct. Additionally, like Robin, you're a minor. Minors are required to go to school and since you have a 'Quirk', you'll have to act as a student here. However, it seems a backstory will be harder to make up for you than it was for Robin," Aizawa says.

"Not really. Chrom came from my old school before I had to move in with Midnight. Similar story about a villain getting to his parents and since he tried to defend himself, a teleportation Quirk spat him out here," Robin says. Chrom couldn't help but feel full of pride hearing his wife come up with a plan so to speak so quickly.

"It's feasible and not _completely_ unheard of. But where would he stay? Robin has the excuse of having me pose as her aunt," Midnight says.

"And a nephew of anyone else is too suspicious," Aizawa hums out. Robin taps her cheek with her pointer finger, thinking for a moment.

"Let's see... No living relatives, only child of two only children. If it's not too much trouble Midnight, he could stay with us since the two of us would be the only familiar faces here," Robin suggests.

"I don't mind and it would be rude of me to separate husband and wife from each other," Midnight smiles. "I guess that means I'm also the legal guardian of Chrom then, aren't I?"

"If you don't mind Midnight. It would be very helpful," Nezu smiles at the Pro.

"One more thing for Young Chrom here - he will need a fitting last name," All-Might points out.

"Ah, yes, that's true. And to make it easier to hide, one of the more common last names I think," Aizawa nods. He pauses as he thinks of a quick last name. "Ito. Chrom Ito rolls off the tongue nicely."

"Splendid! Now, once again, we have to go through the same paper process as we did with Miss Robin," Nezu says, hopping out of his chair and heading over to the folder of various papers he always had.

"Oh! Another thing Chrom - We'll need a name for your 'Quirk' and a hero name," Midnight smiles.

"Hmm... I suppose Weapon Summon could work since that's all it is..." Chrom says. "But a hero name...?"

"Yeah. All the students have picked one out at this point. For instance, I made mine The Tactician Hero: Grandmaster. If I were to run around the streets, I would be called Grandmaster," Robin explains.

"Oh! That makes sense! And that's such an appropriate name for you Robin!" Chrom praises. "As for a hero name... The Falchion Hero: Exalt!"

"Hahaha! How did I know you were gonna pull something like that Chrom?" Robin laughs lightly. Chrom blushes lightly.

"Cause I'm a dork and you know me?" Chrom says as he's handed papers and a pen.

"Sounds about right," Robin chuckles. The tactician helps the Exalt through the papers since she knew what to do this time around. With this process moving along a bit more quickly, Chrom's place within UA and Japan is official. Aizawa informs Chrom that he would be coming with all of 1-A to the summer camp they were going to while Midnight went to get Chrom a male's uniform. Robin then tells Chrom to stay in the teacher's lounge as she needed to get out of the bathing suit she was in.

When Robin returned to retrieved her husband, she smiles seeing him with it on and frowning at the sleeve upon his right arm. Knowing that Chrom would try to remove the sleeve, Robin walks over and rolls up the sleeve as much as she could without cutting off blood circulation. Midnight then exited the building with the two so that Chrom could get the necessary supplies for at least summer camp and a little more. On the car ride back to Midnight's place, Robin shows Chrom how to use the phone that Midnight had gotten him. Chrom was absolutely mind-blown at this contraption.

"Robin! If we had something like this back home, imagine the amount of pictures of little baby Lucina we could take! And of Morgan when he finally comes along!" Chrom beams widely. Robin laughs.

"That is true! I wouldn't be surprised if Anna had something like this," Robin says, nodding. She then pauses. "Speaking of our little girl... How is she?"

"Well, she misses her mommy that's for sure but she's been growing into a fine princess," Chrom smiles. "Lissa is watching over her at the moment, though I wouldn't be surprised if Future Lucina and Morgan came to help out while we're gone."

"That's good. I can't wait to see and hold her again," Robin says with a small smile.

"Sorry to butt in on your conversation, but you have GOT to describe your daughter to me. She must be the cutest little thing if you two are her parents!" Midnight says. Robin and Chrom laugh a bit in response.

"Well, she's a very smart two and half year old with her mother's face and brains. She's about 90 centimeters tall," Chrom starts off.

"And has her father's unruly blue hair if my memory serves me correctly and the same blue eyes, the Mark of the Exalt in her left eye," Robin says.

"Her hair isn't as unruly as mine now that's grown out some," Chrom says.

"Oh my goodness she sounds like such a little cutie pie! What's her name again?" Midnight says. Chrom and Robin look at each other and smile.

"Lucina," they both answer.

"What a beautiful name. I hope we can find this Outrealm Portal quickly to reunite you all together," Midnight says sincerely, pulling up to her apartment.

"Thank you very much Midnight," Chrom says as he gets out of the car.

"You can just call me Auntie Nem if you like~ It's what Robin calls me!" Midnight grins as she pulls the other female into a suffocating hug. Chrom laughs a bit at Robin's misfortune.

"Sure!" Chrom says with a smile. He then blinks as he's soon scooped up into a suffocating hug from Midnight. Robin then snickers at her husband.

"Aawwww~ Aren't you the sweetest~?" Midnight coos, causing the Ylissean's face to burn a bright red.

"C'mon Midnight... Let Chrom go please," Robin says, attempting to hide a smile.

"If you insist dearest Robin!" the Pro Hero huffs as she releases Chrom. "You two get all the stuff inside and I'll get some food ready!" she says to the two as she heads inside. Robin then helps get Chrom settled in as much as he could be, given the situation. As they waited for dinner to be ready, Robin answers all the worried texts she received from 1-A about Chrom, many wondering _who_ Chrom was precisely and if he knew what had happened. Not wanting to have everyone bombard Chrom or bombard her even MORE about Chrom, the Plegian reassures everyone that they would meet Chrom in a few days.

The morning that was set for Class 1-A's departure for the summer camp had both Robin and Chrom a little nervous. Everyone would finally meet the mysterious blue haired male that their classmate saved and clearly means a lot to her. They both also had been running a bit little bit late since Chrom had slept in and then the bit of traffic they had to get through since Midnight had driven them. However, the two made it on time without annoying Aizawa. Chrom had been startled a bit by Aizawa suddenly rising up looking like a large, yellow caterpillar. They were told to wait outside before Aizawa steps into the classroom.

"One thing before you all get on the bus. As you all are aware, someone had been falling out of the sky and thanks to Todoroki, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Midoriya, Robin was able to save them. This individual had been warped far from his home after a villain attacked his home. With no living relatives, he will be staying with Robin and Midnight and as such has been enrolled into our class. Please welcome yet another new student."


End file.
